This invention relates to a handle for dental implants, and a package for dental implants that includes such a handle.
A need exists for a dental implant package that allows delivery of a dental implant to a surgical site in a patient's jaw without touching or otherwise contacting the implant. This invention provides a handle for a dental implant that can be attached to such an implant before cleaning or sterilizing of the implant. The handle thus minimizes the need to touch or contact the implant after cleaning and sterilizing.